Life after Lee
by Trevor Outlaw
Summary: This is Clementine's life in the days following the demise of Lee. This is my first story, I hope you enjoy...


He was my friend, my protector. He was like a father to me in these dark times. He may have made some of the wrong decisions, but everything he did, he did for me. And now, because of what I did, Lee is gone. Christa tries to console me, saying it wasn't my fault, I couldn't have known that man didn't have my parents. But I knew in my heart, that he didn't. He was just using me to replace his dead family. And since I left selfishly, with no though of anyone or anything else, Lee got bitten and died searching for me. And for what? At least I now have closure on my parents, although I still keep hold of the walkie. But now I can not keep living in the past, especially as the future looks so bleak. The walkers are still everywhere, and there is always the constant fear of a herd of them closing in on us. There seems to be no contact with any other region of the world. And now my group consisting of Omid, Christa and I, have to find a way out of Savannah.

I never knew that Savannah was so big a city, we have been traveling for days now. We are low on rations, and supplies are scarce. My legs hurt from all of the traveling. "I'm tired" I said.

"I know Clem, we all are. But you know we aren't safe until we are out of this wretched city." Christa spoke in a tired tone, she has barely had any rest, since Lee had died, Christa had been trying to spend more time with me, helping me get over the loss. But she also had to maintain a focus on Omid, if his leg wound reopened, he could be in serious peril. And then there was the fact of her unborn child.

"Oh lighten up," spoke Omid, cheerful as he always is, "I think we all need a rest, my leg is kind of sore, and you look wore out."

Christa talked in a resigning tone, "Oh all right, we can take a short break, but we really need to leave the city, it is too dangerous for all of us." We moved to a nice secluded spot into someone's backyard. We hadn't seen a walker back there, but Christa, careful as she always is, forced us to take a careful look through everything. "It's for your safety, you know that Clem. It is what Lee would make you do."

"Oh all right," I said tiredly, my legs probably felt as bad as Omid's, which is saying a lot. We have been traveling nonstop, and I never really was good at any athletic activities, even walking long distances. My mom always said I had more artistic ability than Picasso, but I was not athletic at all. I looked through the bushes by the back door swell as the side of the house, it was clear, not a single walker in sight.

"My area's clear, how about you two?" Omid asked in a quiet manner, so as not to arouse anything we might have found.

"Nothing here," I said with a grin, as hopefully we would get to rest.

"Nothing here either, this seems safe for the time being," said Christa. She looked delighted to finally have some time to rest.

I gleefully sat down, my entire body aching from soreness. I could actually get some time to just relax. But even relaxing has changed in this new world, I always have to be aware. I sat on the porch lying my head down on Omid, who was resting his eyes as Lee would say. I stared up amongst the trees, an assortment of pretty colors and interesting leaves. I wish I had some paper and a pencil, so I could make leaf drawings. It was a bright and sunny day. This entire image so serene and peaceful, hard to believe that the entire world was screwed. As my eyes started to drift off, I felt something brush my arm. I shrieked and jumped up. Omid looked over with a look of fear in his eyes, he looked as if he would die of fright.

"Whats happening?" Christa exclaimed, clearly scared by my reaction.

"Pssh, its just a cat. Calm down, both of you." Omid started petting the cat, "Who's a good kitty?" he murmured.

Suddenly I heard a voice I didn't recognize, "Ted, where did you go buddy?" Ted!"

"Hush, we should try to not let him notice us," Christa uttered softly.

"What if he needs help?" I asked, "Maybe we could help him!"

"No Clementine we-" Christa started, but I was already going toward the voice. I got closer to it, and I saw a figure in the street. He wasn't a walker, but he was looking around in every which way.

"Hello, hi." I said waving, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, hi little girl," he seemed struck aback by seeing another human. He walked over. I felt a little more comfortable than I should, I mean, I have never even seen this man before, and I just go out and talk to him. He could have been a threat to my very existence, but I, in my flash of survival ignorance went to talk to him.

"Clemintine, what are you doing?" Christa exclaimed. She saw the man, without hesitation she pointed her gun at the man, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "Just a man looking for his cat, trying to survive."

"Oh you have a cat?" I piped up, "We just found one, it scared us."

"What is going on here?" Omid came out holding the cat.

"Ted!" the man said with joy. "Oh Ted, oh how I have missed you. Thank you for finding him!"

"Oh he's yours? There goes for my chance to have another cat after we left Fluffs back in San Francisco, " Omid sounded rather sad to know that his newfound friend was someone else's.

Christa looked back at the man, "What is your name?"my

The man answered, "My name is Josh, Josh Childress. Are there any others in your group?"

"No there aren't," Christa explained. "there were more of us."

"That is sad to hear," Josh said gloomily. "Well, if you guys need any help, I am here with my brother and sister. We live in my old house, a couple blocks over."

"Sure," said Omid, "We aren't going anywhere specific, we might as well go with you."

"Alright then, if you just want to follow me, we will be on our way then."


End file.
